


A Long Walk

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But we know where that walk ends, F/F, Post-breakup, Vriska takes a walk through paradox space after Meenah breaks up with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Vriska is deep in her feelings after Meenah breaks up with her.
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: The Other Other Epilogues [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594504
Kudos: 6





	A Long Walk

One step after another. That’s the way it has to 8e. Isn’t it? Always has been, always will 8e. (Vriska) looks around at the scenery. It is, ironic of course. That her very demise would 8e in the proximity of some horses. 8r something to that effect.

One step. Then another. The end of this dream 8u88le is coming near. Who knows what will sit on the other side? (Vriska) takes a moment to thank the horrorterrors that there’s only one version of Meenah running around out there, that she won’t have to rehash whatever the f8ck that was earlier. She had made the mistake of losing touch with the alpha timeline. She hadn’t known a version of her was running around alive. Without a Ring of Life, that is.

Apparently June had used the retcon powers to 8ring her 8ack to life. Which, honestly, what the f8ck???????? She wouldn’t 8ring (Vriska) 8ack to life, 8ut she was happy to leave her trapped in the outer rings f8r f8ck8ng 8v8r???????? Ugh. She wants to scream, to rip the whole place apart ag8n. 8ut now, after so long learning how to 8e herself, what she really wants to do is to talk to Meenah a8out it. To get it out. To move on again.

(Vriska) dou8les over and heaves. Whether she’s starting to cry again or starting to throw up, she can’t quite tell. The l8tter might 8e prefera8le, to 8e perfectly honest. It would be a new sensation at least. 8ut she stands back up again. She looks forward to where she’s going, wherever that might be. May8e another version of herself, although hopefully not a “cool” version. Those ones suck, as she’s found out.

8ut she keeps going. One foot in front of the other, step, after step, after step after step after step after step after step after step. A new future awaits, does it not? She is (Vriska) Serket is she not? She’ll make a new goddamn future. Who does she need to find? Another Nepeta? Another Feferi, may8e a Karkat, or a Sollux, an Aradia, a Kanaya, an Equius, even a Tavros or a—

No. Not her. Terezi chose her side when she killed her. F8ck, she chose her side when she walked up those stairs that day, who even knows how many years ago. Well, may8e not every version of her had. The ones who had died 8efore that, 8ut there could well 8e more who died afterwards 8y now. And 8esides, even 8efore then they hadn’t exactly 8een on speaking terms. Why should it 8e any different now?

8ut, if (Vriska) is being honest, she does miss her. Terezi was the one person she never had to put up any walls around, until Meenah came around. It hadn’t worked out either time. She’d call it 8ad luck, 8ut we 8oth know that’s impossi8le. No, she had pushed them 8oth away, once 8y 8eing too am8itious, then again 8y not 8eing am8itious enough. She really did think she had it all figured out. She had come to terms with herself, or so she had thought. She had really 8een happy, or so she had thought.

8ut hadn’t she 8een happy? She had looked forward to spending the rest of paradox space with Meenah. For once in her life, she had actually woken up every morning excited for the day. Excited to spend it with Meenah. Excited to discover a new life in a new dream 8u88le with friends 8oth new and old. Well, when she decided to sleep, that is. Typically, they didn’t, 8ut even still. She had something to look forward to.

And now what was there? Friends, new and old, with whom to rehash the same old conversations? And Terezi. A million 8illion Terezis running around in paradox space. Have they all reunited with their versions of her? Are they just as lost as her? Are they f8ne without her? And which is worst?

She wouldn’t mind seeing Terezi again, not really. To say sorry. Of course, if she apologized to every Terezi she could possi8ly find, she’d spend the rest of her death apologizing, 8ut may8e it’d 8e worth it. Just to get to talk to her again. To see her smile, to see her cry, to see her laugh, to see her grimace, frown, relax, glare, sigh. She finds herself longing to know how Terezi’s 8een getting along without her. Does she miss her? Is alpha Terezi doing better?

The dream 8u88le she’s in is starting to fade. The colors start to blend together, and the horrorterrors seem to 8e looking in from this angle. On the other side, there’s nothing. It wouldn’t 8e the first time that she’s seen it happen, especially since she started making Lord English wreck all of paradox space. The horrorterrors have made her a small path to follow, just a series of bright squares extending in front of her. She wonders what the 8u88le on the other side will look like, whose memory it will be, who she’ll get to see this t8me. From the blackness, she can see a ring of cracks around the entire Outer Ring, one she had taken pride in making herself. From the other end of the path she’s walking, (Vriska) sees a single shadow, pro8a8ly Aradia making the rounds again.

Is it selfish of her to hope that Terezi misses her? To hope that Terezi is doing worse without her? Or maybe to hope that alpha Terezi is doing better? 8f course it’s selfish. 8ut hasn’t she earned a little bit of that by now? If she’s lucky, she’ll find a Terezi in the next 8u88le, may8e spend a little 8it of time there. 8ut not too much. She won’t 8e walked out on ag8n.

8ut f8ck, that’s still not the answer is it. She had spent so long learning to 8e open with people, so long learning to accept herself, for maybe the first time. She hadn’t come this far just to regress now. So how would she deal with Terezi? With someone who was guaranteed to reject her, just like she already had? May8e she wouldn’t this time though. May8e it could 8e different this time. May8e that wouldn’t be too much to hope for.

Besides, (Vriska) can’t help but remember all of the good times either. Terezi had been the first one to reach out, all that time ago. 8ack then, (Vriska) could hardly even reach her computer on top of her desk, could she? They had discovered FLARPing together, had made characters who were supposed to 8e together forever. The Scourge Sisters. Mindfang, o8sessed with hunting treasure and ruling the open seas; and Redglare, determined to 8ring justice to everyone she met. They had made costumes, discovered treasure, gained all of the levels together. They had become inseparable, even outside their characters.

The figure at the other end is getting closer. They’re hunched over, walking like they’ve been hurt. Wait. Aradia hasn’t walked since she woke up, at least not that (Vriska) has known. Who’s walking between 8u88les? (Vriska) puts her hands to her head, focuses on her Vision 8fold. She looks across the way at the figure walking to her and. There’s no way.

(Vriska) breaks into a jog, tries to run down Terezi before paradox space shifts and breaks this pathway. It curves away and around a crack in spacetime. (Vriska) keeps running, though, and comes around the corner, but when she does, the path is gone. She looks around desper8ly, trying to find Terezi again. She hadn’t come this d8mn far just to lose her, not ag8n. 8ut it looks like the path really has come to an end. Again, there’s just one white panel in front of her, which she takes. The next one hasn’t come up yet, so she looks up.

Terezi: H3Y 4G  
(Vriska): T8R8Z8!!!!!!!!  
(Vriska): Sorry, f8ck, um.  
(Vriska): Hey Terezi  
Terezi: FUCK, I’VE MISSED YOU VR1SK4  
(Vriska): I’ve missed you too, Terezi ::::)  
Terezi: LOOKS LIK3 THE UN1V3RS3 1S F4LL1NG 4P4RT  
(Vriska): Then let’s watch it together

**Author's Note:**

> If I've done this correctly, each paragraph should have eight sentences, with a loose definition of sentence. Does this count as sadstuck?


End file.
